His worst week
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: Perfect timing for some bad luck. Spring isn't fun for a Dragon Slayer. Add a heck of a lot bad luck and see what happens! Rated M for potty mouth and (maybe) some future sexy scenes. Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I know, I know, I should finish the fics I already started before adding another new story, but my brain and dreams just won't listen. I'm gonna make this fic a bit funny, just so you know (well, I hope it will be funny for you guys as well, my head makes it funny for me, but we'll see how it turns out black on white). I'm gonna be away for the week, holiday with the hubby and kid. We're going in a rather secluded place, where no mobile phone signal or internet can reach us. So be good and stay safe, my Misty-es!_

_Have a good one! And thank you in advance for all the wonderful reviews I know I'm gonna receive from my lovely Misty-es!_

_ By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:  
**

Gajeel was sulking. Pantherlily, his Exceed partner, was out of town for the weekend and he was left alone. Well, technically not alone, since Gajeel is a Fairy Tail mage, but the rest of the mages kept a safe distance from the Iron Dragon Slayer whenever he kept his scowl in place. And that was almost all the time.

Natsu and Wendy, the other Dragon Slayers, were also alone for the weekend, since all the Exceed gathered for their annual spring festival. After all, the Queen herself sent them invites, and it would have been rude of them not to accept.

Even though the Fire and Wind Dragons' partners left them, they weren't truly alone, since they got along quite well with their big family from the guild. Lucy noticed Gajeel's foul mood and asked Natsu to think of something that would include Gajeel in their group and stop him from death glaring everyone who dared whisper his name.

So the Fire Dragon gathered the guys and started a 'Truth or Dare' game. The girls decided they would have nothing to do with that, since they were bound to dare themselves off a cliff only to prove their manliness. Typical.

After a few drinking dares, all of the guys present were a bit tipsy, so they got bolder. Gray was dared to go to Juvia's place in Fairy Hills and bring back something that belonged to her. With a lot of groaning and complaining, Gray accepted his dare and off he went to retrieve the token. A few minutes later, he came back with a comb, a furious blush reddening his cheeks.

"What happened?" Elfman asked with a grin, the other guys waiting expectantly. Gray looked away and slumped back in his chair, remembering how he sneaked into Juvia's room, looked around and opened the first drawer from her cabinet. Some blood oozed from his nose as his mind played the whole scene again. And lingering on her lingerie. He automatically placed his fingers around the strips of a thong and lifted it, staring at it with wide eyes. His mind immediately placed Juvia's round behind in those panties, his nose almost bursting when Juvia from his imagination cried with a sexy voice _Gray-samaaa~~_. He stuffed the thong back, closing the drawer and grabbing whatever he could. He didn't even realize it was a comb until he presented the token to the guys.

"I bet this perv rummaged through Juvia's underwear." Natsu grinned widely, ducking Gray's attack in time. The whole group started laughing loudly, seeing Gray flustered enough to miss every blow he sent Natsu's way.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot! I don't want her to know I..."

"So you DID get into her stuff! Oh my gosh, you really are a perv!" Natsu laughed, holding his belly.

"Well, if you're so happy I rummaged through Juvia's intimate stuff, then I dare you to go to Lucy's and bring back a pair of panties." The Ice mage smiled smugly, but Natsu quickly erased the smirk off his face.

"Way ahead of you." He placed his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a pair of white laced panties. He twirled them on his index finger with a smug grin. "I go there every night, Lucy's bed is much better than mine."

"Wait..." Gajeel suddenly spoke. "You walk around with Blondie's panties in your pocket?" Natsu missed a twirl, Lucy's panties flying off his finger somewhere behind Laxus. The whole table roared with laughter.

"Who's the pervert now, Flame Brain?" Gray was leaning on his chair, laughing hard.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Natsu, your turn to challenge someone." Laxus' booming voice calmed the guys down, Natsu's mouth splitting into a grin.

"I dare Gajeel." He locked eyes with the Iron Dragon. "You have to go in the girls' bathroom and bring something back to us." Gajeel got up and headed for the girls' bathroom from the pub. "The Hills one, you idiot! You have to go to Fairy Hills, get inside their bathroom without being caught and bring back a token." Gajeel tsch-ed as the others cheered.

"Fine. Do I get a time limit?"

"No. We'll be waiting." Gajeel turned on his heels and stormed out of the guild, using his sped to reach the girls' dorm. He sniffed the air, Erza was not home yet. _Good, I can do this._ He crept in silently, making his way through the vastness of the building. He followed his nose to the bathroom, grinning widely when he opened the door and saw a toiled. He went in and closed the door quietly behind him, whistling his amazement.

"Damn... These girls sure know how to live..." He looked around, making a short inventory. A huge bathtub, which, by the looks of it, had a Jacuzzi. A dozen sinks with huge mirrors. "Figures..." A big ass drawer where there were tens of nicely packed towels, and half a dozen opened showers. Gajeel opened a few drawers, pocketing a soap. He moved his attention to a bath foam bottle, opening it to take a whiff. He raised his studded eyebrows in surprise, noticing it smelled like a certain short bluenette. Or rather, she smelled like it. A loud thud behind the entrance door almost made him yelp, stopping his breath. He placed the bottle down and shoved himself unceremoniously inside the towel closet.

Gajeel left an inch open to see if the coast was clear, but what he saw made his heart stop. Levy was undressing with her back on him, oblivious to the pair of red eyes that were watching her intently. Gajeel felt like a pervert, watching the bluenette take her shorts off, but he just couldn't look away. His cheeks started to burn as she revealed a light blue top when she took her shirt off and placed her hands under the brim of her polka dot panties, removing them in one swift move. She quickly disposed of her top and turned, Gajeel's nose almost bursting when his eyes went down from her face to her naked breasts and down her abdomen, his whole face turning tomato red when he looked between her naked legs. She ran her fingers through her blue locks and shook her hair, going into the shower after grabbing a shower gel bottle and a shampoo.

_Damn..._ Gajeel couldn't keep his eyes away from Levy's body as she combed through her now wet locks, lowering her hands to her neck, breasts, abdomen and between her legs. After making sure her whole body was dripping with water, she lowered her head and sighed, letting the water run down her spine. _Look away! Look away! _Gajeel tried ordering his head away from the crack or, at least, close the damn door, but his body wouldn't respond. He saw Levy grab the shampoo bottle, squeezed some liquid in her hand and placed it on her head, scrubbing her blue locks thoroughly. She made sure to comb through it, letting the water clear her hair once she was finished.

Gajeel felt himself growing hard as Levy squeezed some shower gel in her hand and turned, Gajeel seeing how Levy rubbed her hands over her breasts, went to her armpits and lower, rubbing her abdomen and placing her fingers between her intimate folds to make sure she washed everything. Levy washed her legs next, rubbing between her buttocks and going up her back. She let the water run down on her again, sighing contently. By now, Gajeel's intimate parts were throbbing painfully, but he still couldn't look away.

Levy finished her shower and stopped the water, looking around for a towel. Now finding any, she shrugged slightly and headed for the closet, Gajeel stopping his breath. _Shit! Shitshitshitshit fuck! Don't let her see me, pleasepleaseplease... _He quietly pulled his legs as close to his body as he could, trying to blend in with the shadows. Levy opened the slide door calmly, oblivious to Gajeel's eyes on her naked body. She grabbed a smaller wiper for her hair, quickly wrapping her blue locks, and leaned inside the drawer for a longer one for her body.

Levy was just about to pull her wiper, when she noticed something black between the white, fluffy towels. _Fuck!_ Her eyes followed the strange shape up, noticing the shape had hands wrapped around some legs. She gasped loudly when her eyes locked with red, bulging ones. Her yell stopped behind Gajeel's large hand, the Dragon Slayer lunging himself to her and pulling the girl inside the towel closet over himself.

"Shh! Please! Don't yell! Please!" Levy squirmed in his arms, a huge blush reddening her face and ears. She yelled desperately in his hand, pulling on her towel to cover herself. Gajeel quickly closed the door and held his breath along with Levy when he heard the doorknob. _Please, don't give me away, Titania would burn my nuts alive if she caught me!_ Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear, burning his eyes into hers. Once Levy nodded in agreement, Gajeel lowered his hand, letting the small girl breathe. The two listened intently as someone used the toilet, washed her hands and disappeared quickly enough. Once the door was closed and they were alone again, Levy whispered.

_"What the _HELL_ are you doing here?"_

_"I was dared to come here and bring back to the guys a token. I took a soap, okay? I was about to scram when you came..."_ Levy gasped.

"_You saw..._ How much did you see?" Gajeel gulped, looking away to hide his blush.

_"Nothing. I saw nothing. I closed the door before you..."_ Levy glared at the Dragon Slayer, trying to catch his eye. _"I promise! I didn't see a thing!"_ He tried his best to keep his heart and breathing steady, hoping with all his might Levy wouldn't notice the hardness between his legs._ "Please, don't turn me in!" _He looked pleading at the bluenette, enjoying how she felt in his arms.

"Get out! Now!" Levy pulled herself from his grip, crawling back to the slide door, making sure her body was covered by the towel. She drummed her foot impatiently as Gajeel crawled out from the drawer, looking sheepishly at Levy's angry scowl.

"You owe me for this. Now get out!" Levy pointed to the door, not looking at him. Gajeel sent another fleeting look and hurried out the door, making sure to keep out of sight. He exhaled relieved when he reached the guild, all of the guys yelling at him.

"What the _hell_ took you so damn long, Metal Head? I should've given you a time limit." Natsu complained loudly as Gajeel slammed the soap on the table.

"Oh, fuck off! I'm out!" Gajeel turned angrily on his heels and headed for the main door.

"What the hell happened?" Gray pushed, trying to prevent the Iron Dragon from leaving.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" He bellowed angrily, stomping away from them.

"Looks like _something_ happened." Bickslow grinned, slapping Natsu on the back. Laxus took a gulp of his drink and noticed the soap, taking in his hand and inspecting it.

"At least he finished the dare. Smells like Titania." Bickslow and Freed got closer to inspect the small, blue soap that was resting in Laxus' large hand.

"Nice! I bet she paid some jewels on this!" Bickslow snatched it with a wicked grin and pocketed it without shame. The gang dispersed half an hour later.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Wow, busy day! Updated 3 stories! _

_**LumiSusi** , I loved playing this game during my teens. They dares me exchange a grape with the guy I was in love with. When he got close like half an inch to my mouth, I blew it in his mouth (well, actually, it went directly through his throat). Started coughing violently, but it was fun _

_**JustAnotherFairy** , your review made me laugh like a mad man (well, woman), too. I'm glad I could make your day_

_**Guest** , I'm gonna continue it yay!_

_**Lexie and the anime** , eh, it becomes boring, ya know? and the raging hormones take over... ah, teenage years_

_**skitty365** , Papiamento? Really? It sounds a bit like Portugues, am I wrong?_

_**Lothaire** , I was hoping to get the funny out there XD_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Gajeel stomped his way to his place, burning to talk to his partner. He slammed the door open, remembering his Exceed was gone for the weekend.

"Fucking perfect!" He slammed his Iron Fist through the wall, huffing. Once he realized he would repair the damage he just made, Gajeel plopped on the couch with a piece of iron in his hand and started chewing angrily. _"You owe me for this_. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He echoed Levy's words thoughtfully. He shoved his final piece in his mouth and went to his bed to try and get some sleep, without thinking too much about Levy taking a shower.

The next day, Gajeel woke up with Levy in his mind, new feelings passing through him. By now he was practically aching to speak with his partner, but Lily's return was days away. He got up, washed his face with cold water and went to punch some tension away. He started with some basic stretching, trying to get the bluenette out of his mind. For a while, he managed clearing his mind, meditating to calm the growling Dragon inside. Half an hour later, he snapped his eyes open.

"That's it!" He got up and ran to the guild, hoping to find the short bluenette there.

Sure enough, Levy was chatting away with Lucy Heartphilia at their usual table. He stormed in, huffing heavily, grabbed a shocked Levy by the hand and pulled her away behind the guild.

"Hey! Let go! Gajeel! You're hurting me, let go!" Levy protested loudly behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her angry scowl. "What the heck was that?"

"Go out with me." Levy swallowed her words, blinking her surprise a couple of times.

"Wh... What?"

"You said last night I owe you one. So I wanna treat you. Go out with me." Levy let his words sink in, anger replacing the butterflies in her belly.

"So, let me get this straight. You got caught sneaking into Fairy Hills, I said you'd owe me one for letting you escape and now you wanna clear your consciousness or whatever by making me go out with you. Did I miss anything?" She turned on her heels, snorting incredulous.

"If you put it like that, it sounds pretty bad..." Gajeel started walking behind her, thinking hard.

"Ya think? I can't believe you!" She started walking faster, trying to get away from him.

"It's a good deal for both of us. You choose the place. Any place. Heck, we can go to that new 5 star hotel they opened..."

"You wanna go out with me just to clear your mind?" Levy stopped in front of the guild, turning around to face Gajeel.

"It's not the only reason..." He scratched his head to hide a blush.

"Well, you can take your _offer_ and shove it up your ass!" She wanted to slap him hard, but she merely spun on her heels and stomped back to her seat, the whole guild watching the two.

"Is that a no?" Gajeel's stomach dropped when she yelled back.

"Of course it's a _no_, you ignorant ass! Unbelievable!" Her cheeks were flaming from anger, her fists trembling.

"What happened?" Lucy dared asking once Levy seated herself.

"He asked me out! Can you believe his nerve?"

"Gajeel... asked you out?" Lucy yelled, attracting too much attention. Mirajane quickly joined the two girls.

"And you said yes, right?" Mira asked with hope, smiling widely.

"Of course not!" Levy said with an outrageous tone.

"WHAT?" Lucy and Mirajane bellowed at the same time.

"Why not? Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" Mira complained loudly, groaning.

"What do you mean by that?" Levy questioned with a blush.

"Never mind, why did you turn him down?" Lucy pushed, but Levy looked down, keeping her mouth shut.

"Come on, tell us!" Mira pouted.

"N… no reason, I just don't wanna go out with him, that's all…" Levy grabbed her glass and went to the bar trying to escape the two girls, but all was in vain.

"Why not? Everybody knows you like him!" Mira complained loudly, Levy snapping her eyes to her.

"They WHAT? I DON'T like him! It's absurd!" She blushed tomato red, looking away from the two grinning girls.

"And most of the guild members already said you two are together. So… Why not making it official?" Lucy winked at Levy, who was stuttering.

"Wh… How… Where did they… Me and Gajeel… Hmph! Absurd!"

"Oh, yeah? Hey, Freed!" Lucy yelled over the guild to the Raijinshuu table, the green haired man looking bored Lucy's way. "How long have Gajeel and Levy been together?"

"Hmm… I think it was pretty official during Dai Matou Enbu, but I think they've been together ever since S-Class exams."

"No, no, silly boy, they got together during Fantasia festival, when Laxus…" Evergreen stopped suddenly, looking away.

"Ha, ha, you two are both stupid! _Stupid, stupid_ Gajeel hooked up with Shorty when Master announced the candidates for the S-Class exam." Bickslow cackled like a maniac, Ever slapping his arm with her fan.

"Who are you calling stupid? Do you want a heeled foot up your ass?"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT? GAJEEL AND I AREN'T TOGETHER!" Levy yelled through the noise of the guild, everybody stopping to stare at the bluenette. "Now, if you'll excuse me!" She pushed past Mira and Lucy angrily, stomping her way back to the dorm.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
